Plum Blossoms by the Moon
by SakuraStarlight
Summary: Tomoyo loves Sakura, who is totally unaware and is dating Syaoran. Tomoyo is heartbroken, but she hides it from all, save Yue. Can he help? PG13 for language, one-sided yuri and a bit of darkness(gets lighter as we go along.) **CH 2 UP!!! ^^ finally!**
1. Default Chapter

Yue: You know, SakuraStarlight, I don't think this is a very good idea……  
  
SakuraStarlight: Maybe it's because you don't like how you're being portrayed here?  
  
Yue: *reads random pieces of paper* yes, yes, you're quite right---WHAT THE $%@# ARE YOU THINKING????? THIS IS NOT MEEEEEE!!!!!! I AM N---*cut off by SakuraStarlight*  
  
SakuraStarlight: *sweetly* Yue-sama, if you don't shaddap now, I will make Pikachu & Charizard fry you then Nakuru-chan and Kero-chan to toture you.  
  
Yue: O.o'''' O-Ok……  
  
Disclaimer: When Naoko keeps a Venomoth, CCS and Pokemon will be mine. If you offer me a new comp I might consider sharing with you……  
  
^^^^scene change^^^^  
  
"speech"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
+++time lapse+++  
  
***flashback***  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo sighed in complete satisfaction---she had finally finished making Sakura's birthday present. It was of pastel pink chiffon and silver, eight pointed stars lovingly embodied on. The strapless, floor length gown had strappy pink heels, which had also been made by the lavender eyed girl. Tomoyo had also made a set of accessories with a star theme to match with her work. ~Sakura-chan, if only you knew how I felt about you……~ Tomoyo had told Sakura about how she felt towards her, but her naïve Sakura had thought Tomoyo was referring to their friendship. ~Iya. Sakura-chan is not yours. You know very well that she loves Li-kun. They belong to each other. She. Is. Not. Yours.~ she told herself firmly. ~As long as Sakura-chan is happy, you should be happy for her to.~  
  
***"S-sakura-chan, you kn-now I l-lo-ove you, don't y-you?" "Of course, you're my best friend, I love you and I know you love me."***  
  
How those words had wrenched her heart, tormenting her everytime she saw Sakura, thought of Sakura. But she hid her feelings. She hid them, behind the perfect Tomoyo everyone knew and loved. Nobody knew anything about her love for Sakura. Well, save maybe for Eriol and Yue. They were just so…perceptive, you could say. Eriol had helped her through a little, causing her to fall for him. But he must have saw that, for he moved to England with Kaho and his guardians soon after. He left her a single, handwritten letter, wishing her good luck and stating that he was going to England with Kaho as he loved her, and wanted to be with her.  
  
So that had left her with the cold moon guardian to talk to. Which wasn't the easiest thing to do. She had a few short conversations with the winged guardian, none of which were very deep. It was all pleasant chatter, like, how are you these days, or any new interests. Small, little meanlingless questions. Tomoyo had to admit Yue intrigued her greatly. She often wondered what he was like behind that cold, emotionless exterior that he always wore.  
  
Tomoyo looked out of her window. The once pastel blue sky had become a canvas filled with warm hues. She put down the dress in hands, and headed downstairs. ~You think too much. Get yourself out.~  
  
"Ayame-chan, I'm going out for a while."  
  
"Demo, Daidouji-sama, dinner will be served soon."  
  
"Mou, Ayame-chan, call me Tomoyo-chan. I've told you so many times! Anyway, I'll be skipping dinner."  
  
"Hai, Dai-Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Much better. Ja ne!"  
  
"Take care!"  
  
"Hai, hai."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo smiled slightly as the cool, night breeze ruffled her long hair. The stars were shining brightly in the clear sky, while the waves gently broke on the deserted shore. "Such a romantic setting. Too bad I've no one to share it with." She murmured. "Actually, you do." A deep, gentle voice said behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw violet feathers. "Y-yue- san?" "How'd d'you guess?" "Lilac wings." "Oh." "Aren't you going to sit down?" "Yes, I am." "Ne, Daidouji-san, why are you here?" Tomoyo felt tears pricking her eyes as the memories flooded back. "Sakura." She barely whispered to her companion. "Gomen nasai……you love her don't you? More than a friend, a relative?" Tomoyo merely nodded mutely. "What about you Yue- san?" "Me? I don't know. I love Sakura, as a mistress, as a friend, but I still can't forget Clow." "You don't forget people like Clow. You won't--- it's impossible. You just……you still remember them, but you love someone else I guess." Tomoyo said, snuggling against Yue as it got cold. Yue was rather surprised at this."True." He said, after some time.  
  
They sat there like that for a long time, listening to the waves and gazing at the heavens. Tomoyo squealed suddenly. "Look Yue-kun! A shooting star!!" ~Yue-kun? Where did that come from, Daidouji-san?~ "Make a wish!" So saying, the lass beside him closed her eyes before clasping her hands together tightly. ~I wish……I wish that I'll find true love some day.~ ~I wish that both of us can get over Sakura and Clow.~ Yue wished, after some contemplation. "Yue-san, what did you wish for?" "Not telling. Or else it won't come true, remember?" "Aw……" "Mou, it's getting late. You should be home soon, lest your mother starts worrying." "Ok, ok, just a while longer?" "Hai."  
  
  
  
Yue: Ok, not so bad as chap---*cut of by SakuraStarlight*  
  
SakuraStarlight: *twitch twitch* Yue……  
  
Yue: Eheheheheheh… …^^'''' 


	2. Chapter 2 ---I know, lame title... ...

Yay!!!! I managed to write chappie 2! =^________^= Ok, pweeeeease dun kill me for taking so long, but the prelims are around the corner and PSLE is in 2 months (be afraaaid. Veeeery afraaaid. .) so I've been busy like hell wif revision. Blegh. Anyway, enuff of rambling. I now present to you the 2nd chapter of Plum Blossoms by the Moon.. *skips off* Disclaimer: I obviously don't own CCS. Look at the sky. See any flying pigs???  
  
  
  
*pops back* almost forgot: HUUUUUGE THANKIES FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! *ahem* ^^;;; Anyhoo... ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And that's all for today's Math lesson. Remember to do the worksheets, which have been handed out. See you tomorrow class!" said Yamamoto sensei as she put her books in a neat pile before walking out off the classroom. "Yokattaaaa! I thought Math was never going to end. " Sakura said, doing a small stretch in her seat which resulted in a glimpse her lightly tanned midriff, making Tomoyo's heart stop momentarily.  
  
" Sakura... ..."Tomoyo unconsciously murmured softly. "Nani, Tomoyo-chan? Did you call me?" "Huh?" ~Kuso, I must be more careful with my speech!~ "A-ano, yeah. W-would you like to go out for dinner tonight for your birthday with me?"~Onegai, please say yes---here is so much I need to tell you!~ "Gomen ne, Tomoyo-chan, demo, Syao-chan is taking me out. Maybe you could join us? There's plenty of space." ~Damn you, Li Syaoran!~ "Never mind. I wouldn't want to play gooseberry, ne?" Tomoyo said slyly. ~In fact, I don't even feel like taping you two secretly anymore.~ Tomoyo thought bitterly. "T-tomoyo-chan!" Sakura stuttered, a light blush staining her cheeks.  
  
Tomoyo laughed lightly at Sakura's reaction to her words, but a part of her inside had crumbled with the refusal. ~Sakura, How will I ever tell you if you don't give me a chance?~ Tomoyo was about to add something, but the History sensei strode in just then. Not wanting to miss anything, Tomoyo promptly decided against it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tadaima!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. Her greeting was not heard as all the maids were downstairs in the kitchen, preparing for the night's dinner party. Sonomi was having some of her business associates over to celebrate their success in a new product. It was going to be formal occasion, with gowns and suits. And stuffy old men surrounded with pretty young women. Tomoyo closed the door behind her before making her way upstairs to her room. A white and violet gown lay on her bed, which had been completed the weekend before. She ran her hand over the soft satin, before heading to her telephone. "Moshi moshi? This is Daidouji Tomoyo. I would like to cancel the reservation for two I made on Sunday. . .. .. Hai. Domo." She put down the phone, wishing that she didn't have to make the previous call. She would have been getting ready to take Sakura out by now, if only Sakura had agreed to dinner. If only.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, Tomoyo stared out of the window to see dark skies and the sakura petals falling due to the wind. It reminded her of her relationship with Sakura --- she was the tree, Sakura the blossoms. Syaoran, like the wind, was taking Sakura away from her, stripping it, leaving it dull and bare. .  
  
"But the bare tree has its own beauty once rid of the blossoms which grow on it. In summer its leaves are soft green, and in autumn they crown the tree in gold while winter gives the tree a shawl of pure white." "Wha?! Yue- san???? How the hell? I swear I locked the door." "And I swear that your other window was wide open and that my wings function perfectly." ". ." "How did you know what I had been thinking? Reading people's mind is an invasion of privacy." "So it is, but you were whispering and murmuring." ~And there goes my resolution to be careful with my speech.~ "Mou. ." "Tomoyo-sama, dinner will be served in half an hour. Your mother doesn't want you to be late."informed the maid, outside the door. "Hai, hai. Oh yes, please make space for another on the table, I've a guest too." "Hai! I'll see to it." Yue raised an eyebrow at this. "Surely you don't mean?" , letting his question trail off. "It's okay if you don't want too, really." ~ Like Sakura. Really, I don't mind. .~ "Suppose I'll join in. Been awhile since I've been to these things anyway. Ne, you're still in uniform." "Oops. Excuse me then, I must take a bath. Won't be long."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the sounds of water ceased. "A-ano, Yue-san, could you pass me the gown on my bed? I er, kinda forgot." Tomoyo squeaked, her head poking out of the door. Sweatdropping (OOC?), Yue gave her her clothes. It was somewhat like his robes, minus the pants and with a floor length skirt. Tiny beads had been sewn on, no doubt by hand. Minutes later, Tomoyo emerged, looking stunning. Yue was in a grey suit, yet his robes were nowhere to be found. "Magic?" "Not really, I teleported my robes to Yukito's house and took something from his wardrobe." "Sou ka. ." Offering her his arm, Yue said,"I believe will shall be late if we don't hurry. .milady." Giggling, Tomoyo accepted and went down with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, gonna end. Got more work to do. . Hell it sucks. ~huggles and snuggles. . 


End file.
